


Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots (Part 15)

by czeegers



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this image). No copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote>





	Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots (Part 15)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b69f6ee92735f8f081c7b98c0c615b47/tumblr_nit2hr7UNU1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this image). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
